


Treasure your map

by COMMIT2KERMIT



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), bobby is woke, junhoe is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COMMIT2KERMIT/pseuds/COMMIT2KERMIT
Summary: Due to the unpredictable and demanding nature of change, an individual must confront new circumstances and challenges to learn how to evaluate and adapt to a new environment." He hoped the recipient of his letter could take away the same newfound appreciation of the gold found in moments of time rather than in treasure chests."





	Treasure your map

A new change of scenery, unfamiliar faces flooding in as the school bell rang. Junhoe heaved in the suffocating air and began to sit down before the teacher asked him to stand and introduce himself to the audience of strangers that he was supposed to befriend for the rest of the term. Not keen to make himself seem even more foreign, he blurted out his name and formalities before dropping into the stiff plastic seat. 

Junhoe could feel the hours of missed sleep seep and accumulate into the dark rings under his eyes and his stiff posture slowly slumping as seconds ticked by so painstakingly slowly. It wasn't easy trying to mould himself from the awkward new boy who had never been to school into one of the drained students coerced into studying by pressure from others.

As the English professor droned on about the use of enjambment for what seemed like centuries, Junhoe found his hands aimlessly drifting around the table before coming into contact with a piece of paper tucked into the bottom of his table. Boredom prompted him to unfold the sticky note and staring back in return was "Welcome to high school, I highly doubt you're experiencing anything remotely related to happiness while you're in class, but if you turn right down the corridor and past the tennis courts into the highest storey of the arts building, you'll discover treasure.- Bobby" 

Junhoe registered the content of the note before the bell let out it’s piercing ring, signalling the end of painful hours and the start to his limited minutes of freedom. He jolted awake and watched the rest of his peers immerse themselves in meaningless conversations. After deciding that he was uninterested in joining them, he stood up and languidly slung his bag over his shoulder before setting out on his treasure hunt. 

Junhoe regretted not having exercised more after being discharged from the hospital as he huffed up the perilous mountains of stairs before arriving at a ladder leading to the rooftop where the sunset cast beams of warmth and golden rays of light that struck an awestruck expression into his face. The air transformed from frigid and chilling to pure clarity releasing a deep sigh of exhaustion that he didn’t know he had been holding. Out of the corner of his eye, a familiar ear of parchment peeked out from between the slabs of concrete.

"Isn't the view just freaking breathtaking, I hope this helps you rewind after class. Sorry if this isn't the gold that you were expecting. This is my favourite place to watch the sunset - especially after class. If you head down into the archery yard that the school doesn't use anymore, you can find my third letter as well as a massive overgrown peach tree.- Bobby"

Junhoe gripped the note as he arrived by the seemingly ancient roots of the towering tree and climbed up its sturdy branches, he found the golden treasure in the mass form of round fruit licked with splashes of gold. Plucking the hidden note out of the tree along with a ripe peach, Junhoe read "Hi, I hope you actually find these haha. My real name is Kim Jiwon and this is my favourite secret - this tree has evaded the knowledge of the school. Through spying on your transfer papers( I swear I'm not creepy,) I learnt that you were from Ward 19 and wrote these notes to share the treasure map that was originally for my brother. He was in that same block, but we only have so much time in this world. Please continue my legacy of revealing the treasures in every moment. Never ignore them." Junhoe devoured the words of the note along with the last of the peach’s juicy flesh before throwing the stone between his swinging legs and onto the earth.

The treasure map conjured his legs to the final “X’. The most beautiful moments of Junhoe's life all discovered within the same day. Junhoe found himself savouring this once torturous environment with a new perspective and felt his disdain morph into something of appreciation. He treasured the gold that he discovered in recent adventures but also discovered how to divulge in the opportunity that Junhoe had considered a punishment. The final destination was where it had all begun, the sterile stench of chemicals flooding his eyes and burning his nose as he sat down and started documenting his own treasure map in Ward 19. As Junhoe let the bleeding ink dance across the endless expanse of the page he felt shimmers of sadness as he repented in not cherishing the specks of gold that embellished his years of living and instead of fixating on his self-pity. He hoped the recipient of his letter could take away the same newfound appreciation of the gold found in moments of time rather than in treasure chests. Junhoe stared at his own treasure map and his letters placed in his hand ready for a new treasure hunter and finally signed, -Sebastion

**Author's Note:**

> * Junhoe mentioned himself being called Sebastion and I kinda just thought it would be funny to throw that in there.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read this fic that I word vomited in the middle of the night. Honestly, all feedback and comments are so appreciated. I hope you guys are doing well and as our leader, Kim Hanbin would say "Happiness is so vague but I hope you find life worth living every day." 
> 
> Also, just a reminder that even though this entire scandal has its flaws and issues, please please please refrain from engaging with any hate comments. They ain't worth our energy and iKON would much rather see all of the beautiful red support we give them rather than violent words. (We don't want IKONIC to have a bad rep) 
> 
> I LOVE YALL AND STAY UNPROBLEMATIC. <3.


End file.
